1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for video games.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since video games using a television were first sold in the 1970s, video games have developed into a variety of recreational activities for people all over the world. Initially, arcade games were popular. Recently, however, games of various genres, such as music and sports, have been introduced.
For video games, a controller is used to manipulate various elements in the games. In general, most controllers include direction keys or buttons for direction adjustment, and a plurality of function buttons. However, as games are diversified, new game controllers other than a simple game controller in a button form manipulated by both hands are becoming necessary.